13 DeathsSE
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: A collection of deaths each connected. Features: Soul, Maka, Blair, Spirit, Stein, Marie, Sid, Nygus, Liz, Kid, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki.


**13 Deaths-SE**

**Summery:** The deaths of 13 characters in Soul Eater.

-Soul, Maka, Spirit, Blair, Stein, Marie, Liz, Kid, Patty, Sid, Nygus, Tsubaki, Black Star. (Let me know if I left one out.)

**Warnings:** Character Death. Suicide. Mentions of murder. Law breaking. Some actions may be seen as OOC. Foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SE. I do, however, own this story and their deaths.

* * *

It's really sad, you know. How everything just happened and came to this, that is.

!

Soul is just empty after his..._Incident_. He just stands there and does everything you say. He just hasn't been the same.

- Soul stands in a plain black suit in the middle of a large mansion's hallway. A stray breeze pushed by, rustling his long white bangs. His dull, glazed crimson eyes didn't so much as blink. They looked a dark gray in the middle, with a lighter gray surrounding it, surrounded by a ring of dull red. His shoulders were slightly slouched and he seemed hollow. He continued to stare lifelessly ahead, blinking every 3 minutes; they had counted.-

!

Spirit. He just ...isn't _him_ anymore. After _his __Incident__._ ~_**I don't give a **__**damn**__** who you're **__**'Maka'**__** is! Who the hell are you?**_~

- Spirit is walking down the street. His hands are stuffed into the pockets of his black dress pants. He glances behind himself. _'She's following me again.'_ He sighs. He tilts his head back to look at the clear blue sky, a purple building catching his eye. Spirit stops and looks over. "Why do I feel like I know this place? Mm. Oh, well." He shrugs his shoulders, gives a quick stretch and yawn, then stuffs his hands back in his pockets before continuing on. Maka peeks out from behind her hiding place, a single tears rolling down her cheek as she watches him pass by the Chupa Cabra with nothing more than a shrug. "Papa..." she chokes out.-

!

Maka was devastated. Not only had she lost her Papa, she'd also lost her partner. She was put on anti-depressants because she couldn't handle loosing her two favorite boys.

!

Blair...just wasn't. After Maka got on her pills and continued to cry every night, she moved quietly back into her pumpkin house. Where a continuous line of idiotic Weapon-Meister teams hunted her and ate her soul until all of her lives were used up.

!

Stein...just isn't either. Not anymore. After his _Incident_- well, no one really talks about that anymore.

- In the old library, sits a newspaper. The bolded front headline reads :

**DR. FRANKEN STEIN, PROFESSOR AT THE DWMA, DIES IN FIRE WHILE ATTEMPTING TO RESCUE 5 YR OLD!**-

!

Tsubaki... She died for her Meister. She was a good Weapon and friend. We all miss her very much. It was too bad that her sacrifice didn't help improve how people felt about the Star Clan.

!

Black Star is kinda like Soul. He has more life, but always stares off into the distance. He completely gave up trying to be an assassin or a ninja. He didn't take another Weapon. He finally snapped and committed suicide a year ago. That day, he acted like his old self. Soul, at the time still in his waking-coma and sitting in a rocking chair with a blanket over his legs, had been staring straight ahead blankly as he cried.

!

Patty. Oh, God, Patty. Kidd had been knocked unconscious by a stray brick during a battle for the final Witch's soul. Patty had seen an attack headed for her sister that Liz hadn't. She quickly transformed into a human and took the hit. It killed her almost instantly. Liz's scream woke Kid up, but it was too late. Not only had the Witch escaped, but Patty was dead and Liz was broken. She never got over it.

!

Liz stopped trying a few months ago. She had cried constantly and had only held on for Kidd. But eventually, even he wasn't enough. She had jumped from the DWMA's tallest tower. They still couldn't get the blood stains out.

!

Marie hadn't been the same after most of the 'Soul Eater Gang' had started dropping like flies. But Stein's Death-iversary**(1)** had been the final straw. Two days after the anniversary of his death, Marie had jumped off the top of his house, a hand-made noose around her neck. It instantly broke her neck.

!

Sid. He was still alive. But it wasn't a happy life, he guessed. He had done something completely unspeakable. It was just below becoming a Kishin. He had fled like a coward and -as far as anyone knew- was still alive somewhere.

!

Nygus, who had stayed behind and had to be told of what Sid had done, had killed herself. She couldn't handle the humiliation of knowing that her Meister had done that.

!

Kidd sighed as he stared into the large mirror before him. He gave a quick, lazy glance around the Death Room. He had inherited it from his father after he had been killed by Sid. Maka, Soul- well, not so much Soul- Spirit- not so much him either, but more so than Soul- and, unfortunately, Sid where all that survived of the 'Soul Eater Gang'. And Kidd, himself, of course.

"Well, not for long, anyway." Kidd muttered to his reflection. He smirked. "Wait for me, guys. I hope the Afterlife is Symmetrical." **(2) **And with that, he put the pistol to his head, which ironically enough, reminded him of Liz and Patty. Not even bothering to close his eyes, Kidd envisions everything that had happened to his friends and where they were now. He pulled the trigger and watched as his own eyes widened in pain before glazing over. He fell to his side, unaware of what was happening elsewhere to the 'survivors'.

!

_** Spirit was currently taking his nightly stroll. He turned to see a pair of fast-approaching head-lights. He didn't move fast enough. It would be awhile before anyone found him, and by that time, his internal injuries would have killed him._

_Maka, meanwhile, was once again crying herself to sleep. She raised the familiar blade to her scarred wrist and made another cut. She gasped and looked down to find that she had cut too deep this time. She couldn't find the will to get up and run for help. So she lay there until she finally passed out with a muttered,"Oopsie.." In the morning, she would be found in her blood-stained bed with dried tear-tracks on her cheeks. And everyone knew why._

_With Sid, who had been unaware of anything that had happened after he had left, he was currently walking down a dirt path. He didn't notice the stray sniper who was aiming at him from behind. He'd gotten lost and had recognized Sid from a paper. Sid's last words were only heard by the wind. "It was an accident..."_

_Soul was walking down the hall with one of the new maids. She kept giving him nervous glances, wondering if she should ask what it was that had suddenly made the tears run down his cheeks. Both were unaware of the robber in the mansion, who was heading their way. A sudden shout of "Stop that man!" made both turn and look. The robber sped around the corner, heading straight toward them, bag over one shoulder, knife gleaming in the other hand. He growled,"Get outta my way!" as he rushed toward them. Soul's dead eyes suddenly flashed. He stood his ground. He made a reach for the man as he ran past. He ended up getting a large gaping horizontal gash wound that imitated a crescent moon. He fell to the ground and the maid screamed. His blood spread into a wide puddle around him. The maid pulled his head into her lap, stroking his hair frantically as she screamed for help. She silenced when Soul moved in her lap, staring up at her, crimson eyes back to their original form. "No point..." he whispered hoarsely, voice nearly breaking. Then he looked away and suddenly grinned. He lifted his hand and seemed to try to hit his knuckles against something. "Hey...guys...its good...to see you all...again..." When the final word had breezed past his already stilled lips, his eyes glazed to a milky red and his bloody hand dropped. The maid gulped before sharply inhaling and screaming loud enough to be heard outside. Soul's body remained grinning, his eyes still staring at where the eyes of his long-dead best friends' had been.  
_

_

* * *

_I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know if anything needs to be worked on.

(1)- I'm sure that you have all figured out what this means by now. But if not, it means the anniversary of his Death.

(2)- Yes, this is poking fun at his OCD.


End file.
